St. Joseph's Secondary School
St. Joseph's Secondary School, also known as St. Joseph's School for the Severely Troubled, is an abandoned school featured in Condemned: Criminal Origins and Condemned 2: Bloodshot. It is the home of two different Serial Killers throughout the timeline of the two games. Condemned: Criminal Origins St. Joseph's is the 8th level of Condemned: Criminal Origins. Ethan Thomas goes there in search of Carl Anderson, who is Serial Killer X's next target. While searching, Ethan investigates a bloodstain on a chalkboard, which Rosa scans to find that belongs to a man named Samuel Tibbits, who was employed as a P.E. teacher at St. Joseph's when Anderson attended. Realizing that Anderson must have Tibbits, Ethan continues searching for evidence to help locate The Torturer and Tibbits. After defeating the crazed lunch lady, Ethan makes his way to the gym where he finds a severed arm attached to a basketball hoop. Further analysis shows that the arm belongs to Tibbits, implying that The Torturer has already found him. Ethan heads across the playground into the Locker Room where he finds a locker door with Tibbits' blood all over it. Rosa instructs Ethan to open the locker at which point he finds the mutilated corpse of Samuel Tibbits, who is missing an arm and much of his facial tissue. As Ethen prepares to take a photo of the corpse, Tibbits snaps into consciousness and grabs Ethan, begging Ethan to help him. He mentions that the Torturer did this to him and how he then witnessed The Torturer get slammed against the lockers and carried away by an unknown man. Soon afterwards, Tibbits dies, and Ethan is told by Rosa that Tibbit's body contains traces of an illegal fertilizer that is primarily used on agricultural crops. Through deductive reasoning, Rosa comes to the conclusion that Serial Killer X has taken The Torturer to Apple Seed Orchard, an abandoned Apple farm on the outskirts of town. Ethan then proceeds to meet Malcolm Vanhorn at the exit. Condemned 2: Bloodshot St. Joseph's returns in the sequel, and makes up half of the level Trenton District. After escaping the Bowling Alley via side door in search of SKX, Ethan finds himself back in St. Josephs, which has been heavily modified since his previous visit eleven months before. It is now SKX's nest for his wicked experiments on the homeless, implanting them with metal pieces similar to the Oro. The school is much filthier, with words scrawled across the walls in giant lettering. Some new areas are explored, such as the ceiling and the washroom. As an optional task, Ethan can take photographs of SKX's torture devices. Ethan relocates the freezer room where he fought the lunch lady almost a year ago (her rotting corpse can be found in a corner). It is in this room where Ethan locates Director Ike Farrell, who had gone missing. Bound to a table and bleeding profusely, Farrell awakens and tells Ethan of SKX's intentions, and that his subjects know he is here. Ethan frees Farrell and escapes with him to the gym, which has been transformed by SKX into a fenced-in fighting arena. Ethan is shoved into the arena by a homeless man and is forced to fight off several of them before realizing he is being watched by Dorland above. Dorland reveals himself to be a member of the Oro, and throws Farrell into the arena, ordering him to finish Ethan off. Farrell instead helps Ethan to unlock his inner voice, and as a result, Ethan unknowingly uses his hidden sonic voice power to blow up Farrell's head. With no idea of what just happened, Dorland orders several SCU agents to kill Ethan. Ethan is rescued by SKX, who, despite the fact that he "can't wait to cut Ethan open," considers saving him a "future investment." After SKX runs off, Ethan contacts Rosa and tells her to meet him at the Magic Theater, where a man known as the Magic Man may provide them with some answers regarding the Oro. Category:Locations